Meeting Sebastain
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Taken the offer to live with Vlad, Danny is glad to be away from his so called friends and family who want to send him to an institution for delusion kids since he's half ghost. Rest of the summary inside, request oneshot


**Arashi: This is a request for Vamprincess38 who wants a Seb/Danny. This is incorporated the idea of a betrayed Danny by his family and friends with a possessive godfather Vlad. This I'll consider a prequel of the first meeting of Danny and Sebastian in Rock Me which is an establish relationship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Danny Phantom or Black Butler since they rightfully belong to individual owners. I just own the idea and there is no money off this fic.**

Warnings: Au, some language, and ooc

Meeting Sebastian

Summary: Taken the offer to live with Vlad, Danny is glad to be away from his so called friends and family who want to send him to an institution for delusion kids since he's half ghost. Arriving at his godfather's home he meets an old friend of Vlad who sees him as a normal human being.

* * *

"Maybe you should go to this institution your parents been mentioning," The tall teen boy replies to the ghost boy who stares at his friend in shock.

"Tucker I don't want to go," The raven exclaims having Tucker and his other friend Sam give each other looks which the teen notice making his heart drop. "You believe I'm crazy?"

"Well the ghosts that are coming constantly been getting worse and at times dangerous," Sam begins cautiously then sighs as the tech geek finally said it.

"Danny, you are our friend but things been getting worse as Sam said. It may be best if you do go to this institution to help you-" Tucker starts only to be interrupted by Danny.

"YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIENDS!" Danny screams only to get slap by the Goth girl who look shock at her actions then shakes her head giving him a dark look which he been getting a lot from his parents since Jazz move out of the area four months ago.

"Maybe we shouldn't be friends," Sam replies ignoring the scoff as she continues. "We are just telling you the truth. We heard your side of what your parents want but we have to think of our future." Seeing its no use she glance at her other friend, "Let's go Tuck. We shouldn't be around dangerous kids since my parents and yours put a restraining order on him."

Danny's heart and fragile trust crumbles hearing the words as he falls to his knees gazing at the cement. He close his eyes letting a few tears fall whispering, "I don't want to go to the stupid place. I should call my good father to get me."

He gets to his feet running not stopping as he could hear his phone ringing. He pulls it out to see its his mother probably hoping to convince him which isn't what he wants. He begins running again until he reaches furthest part in town looking around for a place to eat finally hearing his stomach growling.

He takes a sad sigh walking in ordering couple of burgers, large fries and medium soda before sitting at the table waiting for his food to come out. He pulls out his phone seeing fifteen text messages from his mother begging him to come home. No fucking way in hell he is.

He sneers reading some of the messages which his father adds stating if he doesn't he'll be beaten the life out of him. Oh he's so scared of the large asshole which seems so naïve in his mind and rather simple minded. How in the fucking hell did his mother married the oaf of his mother? This is one of the questions he been asking himself ever since his parents brought up the special institution school for delusional and dangerous kids. So he's dangerous now? He looks up hearing his order is up which he goes get glad to have something to put his mind on instead of the trouble thoughts.

He glances at his phone once more wondering if he should really call Vlad. To say he been surprising learning the fruit loop is his godfather been shocking but rather reassuring. The older man helps the raven teen when he needs the guidance he's not getting at home. He even offer to take in Danny after bad arguments with his parents but the teen refuse wanting things to go down but now he wish he accept the offer. Is the offer still open?

He has to take that chance which will either help him or doom in. None the less he has pretty much no friends seeing they are ditching him and his family believes he's crazy and dangerous what else does he have left? The raven hair teen dials the number waiting with bated breath as the phone on the other line begins ringing.

"Hello?" A crisp voice answers the line nearly making the teen want to cry with relief.

"Vlad, it's me Danny," the teen begins only to be interrupted by a dark growl from the other line.

"What the fuck happen? Where the hell are you?"

"My parents want to send me to this special institution for delusional and dangerous kids which my…so called friends pretty much agree with," Danny replies ignoring the sting of tears not wanting to be weak and cry. "I'm at this new fast food place near my school."

Danny blinks with shock seeing how close he is to his school and seeing his mother is looking for him. He ducks his head dropping his voice to a whisper, "I see my mother at the school. She's looking for me and it looks like there is some other type of school officials to that place. Please come get me."

The teen couldn't stop the pleading tone in his voice which gets Vlad leave his place not before telling his guest he'll be right back and have to pick up something. The stranger gives a grim smile; red eyes flash at the thought of someone that should be his is in danger. For now he'll stay put but if it seems like the one he's worried is in danger later on the future he'll intervene.

* * *

Danny doesn't know how long he waits hearing the dial tone which seems oddly comforting. He closes his eyes not hearing or seeing when the familiar limo of Vlad Masters pulls up. The said man gazes around looking for his godson not before spotting Maddie and Jack Fenton making him snarl in anger at them. He'll fight them for custody of his godson who is no older then fourteen soon to be fifteen. This isn't something Danny needs. Not with him still getting his ghost powers under control which he can help.

He walks to the fast food spotting his poor badger sitting at the corner of the place looking like a lost puppy that needs to be hug. He gently calls the teen's name getting him to look up which he sees broken and unsure baby blue eyes that been hurt and betrayed by those he needs the most in his life. Vlad vows he'll make those pay that harm his godson. The thought of revenge seems a good thought that he pushes it to aside so he can think more of it later.

"How are you Danny?" The man ask wanting to know how the teen feels at the moment if he's up for the guest in back at his house.

"I'm fine," The teen fibs which the man doesn't bother stating not to lie to him but lets it be.

"Will you be alright meeting my guest?" Vlad ask leading the boy to the limo who shrugs not caring just glad to have the feeling of somewhat being safe even if it's in his godfather's presence.

Vlad didn't bother trying to wake the teen until they reach his home where the tall stranger waits until the limo is park. The elder man shakes the teen's shoulder waking up from his doze much to the younger one's surprise. He nods gratefully for the nap he has finally noticing the tall ebony hair man with ember hue eyes watching calculative.

"Who are you," Danny asks in confusion curious of the stranger.

The stranger smirks at the smaller boy driving him slightly up the wall as he introduce himself picking up the younger teen's hand kissing the back of it, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. What beauty before me is name?"

"Danny…" He wasn't sure to use his surname since it may not stay the same but glancing in his godfather's decision he makes up his mind. "My name is Danny Masters."

Sebastian couldn't figure if Danny is a normal human or like Vlad, halfa. Which would be rather interesting indeed since Halfas if Sebastian remembers correctly can reproduce not that he'll tell Vlad even though he's not sure how accurate the information is as it is. He smirks finding the teen before him rather intriguing knowing at the moment the feeling is mutual. Vlad for the first time seeing his friend look almost close to be being peaceful but it be some time before he sees it. Will he be the one to help Danny? The man couldn't help but hope so but for now he'll keep his opinion to himself.

* * *

**Arashi: Well I hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review.**


End file.
